Natsu and Irene One-Shot
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Gildarts meets a very beautiful woman, but was rejected. Not long after he tried again with the help of the guild, only to find out that she has a boyfriend. But who the boyfriend was, was the real kicker. Natsu x Irene one shot. Summary sucks I know. Title also sucks I know, I didn't know what else to call this one shot.


**Hello people. Have another one-shot because I'm bored. This is kind of based off a video I saw, so not too original, but then again anything I do isn't original. Yeah.**

 **So anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

It was a beautiful day for Gildarts Clive as he exited from the restaurant he was just in to get something to eat. The Ace of Fairy Tail had returned to the guild a few days ago, as he figured that he come by from setting off a while back. He was glad to see that Fairy Tail was number one once again, and how they got their old guild hall back.

The orange haired womanizer took in a deep breath to enjoy the nice fresh air of Magnolia.

"Ah, it is indeed a nice day today." Gildarts told himself with a smile. Well, he better head to the guild now so he can see his precious daughter Cana.

As he was about to head to the guild hall, someone walked by him to which got his attention. Usually this doesn't happen but yet something drove him to look. When he did his eyes widened.

Currently walking away from the orange hair man was probably one of the most beautiful women Gildarts has ever seen. With thickly braided, bow-adorned scarlet hair and a voluptuous body that would make any man fall over heals for, a large hat, and clothes that helped show off her body, to say Gildarts was entrance would be an understatement.

' _Extra thicc!'_ Was the only thought running through his mind like any pervert would do. Not letting this woman out of his sight, Gildarts ran after her.

He founded the woman talking to a bystander. From the looks of things, it sounded like she was asking for directions to which the bystander was happy to give out.

"Oh yeah, the bakery is just around the corner to the left, keep going straight, make a right, and you'll be there." The citizen informed the red haired woman.

"I see, thank you for the guidance." The woman thanked the man.

Before the man could reply, Gildarts decided to make himself known by shoving the man away and right into a conveniently placed pile of boxes. Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine.

"Well hey there beautiful!" Gildarts spoke, already in flirting mode, to which already got the woman to be confused and rather annoyed, "What's your name?" He asked her in his ever claimed sexy voice. At least he thinks his sexy, cause he's Gildarts.

"Uh… Irene," The now named Irene replied, finding the man in front of her already annoying, "May I ask who you are?" The red haired woman asked the orange haired man.

"The name's Gildarts. You know, the sexiest man alive, here you make your wildest dreams come true!" He responded in his flirty voice as he proceeded to flex his arms. He will score this beautiful woman like he does with all women that he came across.

If one looked at Irene's face, it would be clear that she was not at all impressed. In fact, she looked more annoyed than anything.

"…I think I'll just go now." Irene simply stated, finding this man in front of her a nuisance. This got Gildarts to freeze. This woman was resisting his charms?!

"Wait we just met! I haven't even shown you my giant robot!" He exclaimed before adding with a wink and flirty voice again, "If you know what I mean."

Again, Irene was not impressed.

"…Yeah I'm going leave now." The red haired woman stated once more, getting Gildarts to be horrified that this woman has managed to resist him.

"No wait! I can entrance you with my flirting techniques! You just got to give me a chance!" Gildarts responded.

"That doesn't even make sense." Irene pointed out.

However the red haired woman then noticed Gildarts running from her, which got her confused. He just tried to hit on her, and how he's running away after saying his words?

"Where are you going?" She called out in confusion.

"Just meet me in Mangolia Park in an hour!" Gildarts shouted back as he was now out of sight from the woman.

Irene was now trying to process what kind of encounter did she just had.

'AT THE GUILD'

It was a normal day for the Fairy Tail guild. People were fighting, people were arguing, people were drinking, people were talking, you know same old same old. The only ones that weren't present were Natsu and Lucy. Maybe they were on a job or something who knows.

As every went on with their day, Gildarts burst throw the guild's door. Literally. There was now no door. This of course got everyone's attention.

"Makarov! I need your help!" Gildarts exclaimed out loud as if he was in dire need.

"Gildarts, the door! Now I have to waste money to repair that!" The small guild master shouted in annoyance. However he then got confused as the Ace of Fairy Tail's words had have got to him, "Wait, you need help? With what?" He questioned.

Gildarts headed to the bar where the small guild master of Fairy Tail was, as well as Mira, Cana, Erza, and Gray.

"Okay listen, so there's this woman right?" Gildarts started to tell them so they were following.

His sentence got Cana to face palm. Of course her father was talking about something that involved a woman.

"Yeah?" Makarov replied back to him.

"Like… like a really beautiful woman." Gildarts went on.

"Uh huh." Makarov, as well as the other perverts who came in to listen responded back on again.

"And she's (Cue Aku's voice) extra thicc!" Gildarts went on once more.

"…Go on." Makarov told him.

"But she rejected by advances! And my charming and seduction techniques didn't work!" He exclaimed in worry.

His words got Makarov, Macao, Wakaba, and any other pervert that was in the guild hall to gasp in shock and horror. Someone managed to resist Gildarts?! What was wrong in this world?! Everyone else only looked at them with a dead panned stare.

"Impossible! How can this be?!" Makarov shouted by this new revelation. Gildarts, the greatest womanizer in the land, was rejected?!

"I don't know! What I do know is that I need training to improve my advances! I have only an hour to get better!" Gildarts stated. The rest of the perverts understood what he meant!

"Understood! We'll begin the flirtation training method at once!" Makarov shouted with determination.

"Wait," Gray stated to speak, getting the older man to look at the Ice Maker mage, "You have a training method… for flirting?" To him, that was probably one of the dumbest things he ever heard. And he heard a lot of dumb things in his life mind you.

"Of course we do! How else do you think I have such a great record of woman wanting me?" Gildarts replied back with a grin.

"That's up for debate." Cana spoke up, which got Gildarts to look at his daughter. The next thing she new she was now enveloped in a rather tight hug by the orange haired man.

"Don't worry Cana! I'll make sure to make time for you once I get this woman with me!" He assured her with a determined look on his face.

"Let me go you old geezer!" Cana shouted in annoyance, as the only thing she wanted was out of his grip.

Everyone else could only sweat drop at the sight.

'LATER'

One hour has passed since Gildarts did his "Training method" to help charm his way to the woman.

Currently we see the guild hiding behind a bunch of bushes as they were now in Magnolia Park. One might be confused as to why everyone else was present? Well they just wanted to see how badly Gildarts screw this up for a laugh. Only the perverts were on his side.

Standing near a tree look around was Irene, the woman that Gildarts sought to win the affections of with his greatness and charms. Once the other perverts saw her, they couldn't help but get nosebleeds. The women of Fairy Tail who were present had to hold back the urge to hit them.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Gildarts asked them with a large grin, confident about winning her over to him.

"Huh, that's the woman you're after?" Gray wondered as he looked at the older red haired woman that was a bit away from them, "She looks a bit like Erza." He admitted. Said woman turned to look at the Ice mage in confusion.

"What? How does she look like me?" Erza questioned. Did he think that because they both have red hair? If so, to Erza that was a rather weak thing to say since a lot of people have red hair.

"The stripper's right," Gajeel agreed with the Ice mage, who ignored what the Iron Dragon Slayer said, "She does has some similarities."

"She even smells similar as well." Wendy also admitted, getting Erza and everyone else confused by her words.

Before Erza could questioned what the young blue haired girl mean by that, Gildarts then stood up with confidence as he proceeded to speak.

"Alright! My time has come. Watch as this woman falls underneath my charms." He told them as he begun to walk over to where Irene was.

"More like watching him fail horribly." Cana told the others, who couldn't help but get a small laugh by her joke.

As they finished laughing, a certain blonde Celestial mage was walking by heading to the guild until she spotted said guild behind bushes. The woman walked to where they were, though they didn't seem to notice.

"Uh... guys?" Everyone turned around only to see Lucy standing there with a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh hey Lucy." Mira greeted her with a smile.

"Uh, hi. What are you all doing?" She questioned them. The blonde didn't understand why many of her guild members were hiding behind bushes. And as to how no one seemed to notice either since the bushes couldn't really hide all of them really well.

"Well you see Lucy," Makarov spoke up, getting the blonde to looked at the small guild master, "We are about to see a new and improve Gildarts about to charm that woman over there." He pointed at the red haired woman as Gildarts approached her. Lucy looked up to see the woman.

"Oh, it's Irene." Lucy spoke, which got everyone to turn to look at the blonde in both surprised and confusion.

"You know her?" Lisanna questioned the blonde. How did Lucy know who that woman was?

"Yeah, I met her a few days ago." She informed them before she spoke once more, "And I don't think Gildarts will be able to do anything."

"Nonsense! Gildarts got this in the bag." Macao stated with a large grin that only a pervert would have.

"But wait, Irene alre-" Lucy started to tell them, but most of them told her to quiet down as Gildarts arrived at Irene.

Irene simply stood waiting for that man to show up so she could get this over with. She had more important things to do. Luckily for her she didn't have to wait long as a familiar voice spoke up.

"We meet again gorgeous," Irene turned around only to groan in annoyance at the sight of Gildarts. He was speaking in his "sexy" voice as he calls it as he had a seductive grin on his face, "You know, such a woman like yourself deserve the worth of a strong, handsome man like myself, that I am willing to oblige," Irene's face remained the same as Gildarts put his hand out to touch her face in a seductive way, "So what do you say beautiful? Want to go out with me?" He finished talking, thinking that he dominated this.

Irene wracked his away from her face with a look of annoyance and was unimpressed.

"Look, I'm flattered," Irene started to say in a very noticeable sarcastic voice before she went on, "But I already have a boyfriend."

And like that, Gildarts's world came crashing down.

"What?!" Gildarts shouted in disbelief as all his chances of getting this voluptuous woman shattered into a million pieces. Everyone else couldn't help but snicker in amusement as the perverts cried anime tears for their comrade, "Who?!" Gildarts questioned her, wanting to know what kind of man was able to get this beauty.

And just as he said those words…

"Hey Gildarts!" The orange haired man turned around to see a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer walking up to where he and Irene were. Natsu was looking for someone but then noticed Gildarts in the park, so he figured he would go greet the old man. However he then saw the person he was searching for as his smile got wider, "Hey Irene!" He exclaimed happily.

' _Huh? Natsu knows her?'_ Gildarts and everyone else aside from Lucy thought to themselves as Natsu walked up to the red haired woman. Irene had a smile on her face by seeing the pink haired male.

"Natsu." Irene spoke with a smile on her face.

Natsu walked right up to Irene… as he then proceeded to kiss her, as she happily kissed back.

Glass could be heard shattering inside the minds of Gildarts and all the other Fairy Tail guild members except for Lucy by what they are witnessing. Their faces warped into one of shock and disbelief as the color drained from their bodies. Natsu?! The woman's boyfriend was Natsu?! The densest person in the whole world got a woman like that as a girlfriend?! Did they step into the twilight zone or something?!

It was only a minute later did the two separated as they smiled at each other. Natsu then turned to look at Gildarts once again, completely oblivious to his reaction by their little love showing.

"Hey Gildarts, I see you met Irene." Natsu replied to him happily.

'THUD'

Both Natsu and Irene saw Gildarts faint on the spot as his soul was seen fleeing from his mouth. Natsu was confused by the reaction.

"What's up with him?" Natsu asked Irene, who only giggled at seeing his confused face, finding him adorable looking like that.

"Who knows," Irene simply told them before speaking once more, "Say, your blonde friend is heading to your guild right? Maybe we should enjoy ourselves at her place for a while." Irene told her lover with a seductive smile, as she was of course mostly taking about enjoying themselves in the bed in Lucy's place.

"Sure, let's go!" Natsu agreed with her idea, whenever he caught her actual meaning is unknown though.

Irene smiled as she wrapped her arms around his arm, getting both of them to smile lovely at each other as they headed off.

Everyone else remained in their position of shock and disbelief as Lucy sighed.

"This is what I was trying to tell you guys. Natsu met her a few days ago, and the two had hit off pretty well." She informed them. She was in shock as they were when she found out, though she was actually there to see the two getting together. Already they even broke into her apartment once already.

And she won't go into detail about finding them defiling her bed. The sight she saw will unfortunately haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Uh… guys?" Lucy questioned once more, noticing how they weren't listening or reacting to her words.

'THUD'

And just like Gildarts, everyone fell to the ground as their souls fleeing from their bodies.

Lucy sighed as she figured she would just head to the guild hall now. She knew it was pointless to try and stop Natsu and Irene from defiling her bed again. Last time she did that Irene turned her into a worm, because apparently she could do that with her magic.

The blonde couldn't help but cry anime tears from the thought of her bed being tainted by Natsu and Irene once more.

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
